


【Fassavoy】【RPS】【翻译】Roads and Rivers by tinymouse

by smilingbaby



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael和James初遇于“兄弟连”。在那之后的十年里，他们写过信、传过邮件、打过电话也在伦敦见过几面，相互调过情但从没和对方明说自己的感觉。直到Michael参演了艾瑞克兰谢尔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Fassavoy】【RPS】【翻译】Roads and Rivers by tinymouse

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的注：我个人对DavidSchwimmer并无恶感，我喜欢他在‘友人记’里的表演，也觉得他是个很逗乐的演员。让他做坏人只是因为他的名字很好笑而且我真的不认识多少那部剧里的演员。设定James没结婚是因为显而易见的原因，当然安姐还是美美哒。电影和时间的引用上可能有问题，请不要太在意……希望你们喜欢！

分类：RPS

配对：Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy

分级：NC-17

注释：fassavoy-AU，性张力，第一次，摸索，指交，骑乘

原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/424026

授权：[tinymouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymouse/pseuds/tinymouse)Mon 03 Nov 2014 09:29AM EST

 

> Hey! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like it! Of course, go right ahead!! As long as you link back here, I don't mind at all. :)

 

第一章

 

第一天的时候James很紧张。

 

紧张，伴随着兴奋。这是他的第一份工作。第一个真正的角色，参演一个电视剧。他其实不确定自己完全清楚状况——他现在是一个颇为庞大的混合剧组中的一员。剧组里有美国人，有英国人，他甚至还听到人群里有几个苏格兰口音。所有人都很年轻，和他一样（他刚满二十二岁一周），几乎全都毫无经验。

 

当然，毫无疑问，第一天也是他最糟的一天。他那时刚换上制服。从头到脚，二战制服。事情发生时，他正对着镜子打量自己。

 

一个和他一样穿着制服的人在他身后爆出大笑。他从镜子里指着James，笑得就像James刚刚告诉了他世界上最好笑的笑话。就像他这辈子从没听过笑话（就像James头上刚刚长出了一个角）。James转过来看着他，困惑地皱起眉头。

 

“有-有什么这么好笑？”他问。但是这个人只是继续笑。他身边另一个人——矮一点，有着沙金色头发——拍了拍那个人的肩膀。

 

“David。”他说。“Dave（David的昵称），他是新来的，你……你不能——”

 

“伙计，”另一个人大声说，“他看起来比你女朋友还要漂亮——”

 

三个人看着James，哄堂大笑起来。他觉得自己脸颊烧红，混合着愤怒和羞辱。最糟糕的是，他不知道他们是谁，他才刚刚见到他们，也就更不用说他们到底在笑什么，但他们就是笑得停不下来。

 

“James？”他转身，一句应对已经顶到了舌尖，但这是另一个男人，看着不比James大，表情友善。“Damian。”他简单地自我介绍一句。“你想去买杯咖啡吗？”

 

James点点头，和他一起走开了。不过不管Damian好心和他聊些什么，那三人轰鸣的笑声总像一阵不安的阴云，在他心头挥散不去。

 

-

 

开头几天，他过得很低调。也没有通过Damian交上很多朋友。第三天上他远远看到了汤姆汉克斯（正被另一个詹姆不认识的、穿着西服的男人递上新剧本），但这次追星经历也只是一眨眼就过去了。然后，他正蹲在一个战渠(trench英式英语)（“沟壕(ditch美式英语)”，别的男孩这么叫）里调整自己的塑胶肩带，眨着眼睛试图把泥土抖下自己的眉毛时，看到了那个人。

 

他伸着长腿，轻松从他身边跨过。他的唇上是放松的微笑，举手投足随意又潇洒，毫不费力浑然天成，就像他对自己的身体每一部分都一清二楚，而且也知道自己在做什么。他身体瘦长，动作优雅，穿着一套James也刚被发到配明天的戏份的制服。他穿制服很好看，就像是特地剪裁过一样。他的头发是不经打理的棕发，抿着嘴却笑得很广，眼睛是浅灰色的（至少从这边看过去是的）。

 

Michael。他的名字是Michael。

 

Damian这么叫他。

 

有那么短暂的一会儿Michael朝他看了过来，而他正挣扎着把沙子眨出眼睛——他看到Michael远远地笑起来，还朝他眨了眨眼。这个表情——James来不及深思为什么——让他心里一凉。他惊愕住。Michael又笑起来，然后转身，和前面那些人走过拖车不见了。

 

他想，Michael也是在嘲笑他。就像DavidSchwimmer他们做的那样。他想要忽略这件事，然而胃部还是被抓住似的不舒服起来。

 

Michael Fassbinder。

 

James相当确定他是美国人。他的口音完全就是美国口音，外国人不可能做到那样。尽管这群年轻人里的确一大部分都是美国人。James记得他听到过一点柔软的苏格兰口音，现在却完全分辨不出来。

 

此后他尽量和Damian呆在一起，这样在David可能在周围出现时给了他一些安全感。Damian这个人并不特别机智或是有魅力。健谈说得上，但并非那种聪明人，演技也最多中上。但有他陪在身边总是好得多。

 

James看到David看过来，就转头去看Damian，和他们之间的啤酒。

 

“我的话，不会太担心这个。”

 

他抬起头。

 

“什么？”

 

Damian朝他柔和地笑了一下。“Schwimmer对所有初见的人都很混蛋。不是你的问题。”

 

James什么也没说，举起啤酒抿了一口。Damian俯身过来。

 

“至少……他对我就是那样。不停地嘲笑我的红头发。”他指着自己额前那簇橘红色的头发。“问我地毯和壁挂的颜色搭不搭，如果你听懂我的双关的话。”

 

“这……真糟。”James皱了皱鼻子表示嫌恶。Damian点头。

 

“别理他。”他简短地说，也举起啤酒。“最后他无聊了，就会去找新人的。”

 

James决定相信他——也听从他的意见。不理David，等他去找别人。

 

-

 

David没有去找别人。

 

James演的只是电视剧里的一小部分，所以没有太多戏份。演员们共用一个摆着像高中时用的连排铁柜的狭窄的长厅。当然，柜子比James高中时用过的那种大多了。他换好了衣服。脱下自己的戏服，穿上平时穿的T恤衬衫，然后事情发生了。

 

有人用肩膀猛地撞了他一下，他猝不及防地倒向自己的柜子，发出“砰！”的一声巨响，连大厅那头都有人回过头来看着他。他踉跄着站稳，愤怒地回头要找罪魁祸首。

 

“操，抱歉！”是David。James的熊熊怒意被泼上了一盆冰水。

 

“天啊，小心点David。”是那个沙金色头发的人——James听到别人叫他‘Nathon’，“没有人教你对女孩子要礼貌点吗？”他随意地甩手搭上David的肩膀。

 

“我道歉嘛！”David对他说，又打量了James一下（James正谨慎地靠着柜子稳住自己，看上去既被冒犯又有点受伤），“也不是我的错。我摔了一下。有些人的屁股太占地方。”他挑眉看着James。Nathon大笑起来，然后两个人大摇大摆地走掉了。

 

James气得脸颊通红。他低着头，把运动鞋塞进包里，又捡起地上的手机——他被推到柜子里时它就摔出来了——放进口袋里，啪地关上柜门，转身要离开这个沉静得可怕的换衣厅，结果一转头就正正撞进了某个人的怀里。

 

“哇哦。”

 

他抬起头——看到那双浅灰色、或是蓝色、绿色……说不出是什么颜色的眼睛，心脏骤停了一会儿。

 

“你还好吗？”他感到有一只手抚上他的手臂，就在手肘上面一点，表示安慰。

 

但他什么也没说。挤过Michael，急急地走了，因为他忍受不了再听到一个美国口音对他说话。他想回家——他只想回家。

 

-

 

David似乎致力于让James在片场的每一天都不好过。

 

更糟糕的是，James曾经是他的粉丝。他曾经喜欢看‘友人记’，只要它们在电视上播，就看。但现在？这个节目播出来，而他每次看到David的镜头就觉得胃疼。他恨David曾是自己真心想要结交的明星之一。

 

他做了什么？他说了什么？他不小心看到了什么吗？在不该呼吸的地方呼吸了吗？他 _到底_ 能有什么地方做错？

 

说真的——他的自尊不需要被这样践踏。至少现在不要。

 

-

 

星期二早上他又去了片场，害怕看到David。

 

他在工作室的大镜子那里盯着自己的镜像看了好一会儿。看他太过鲜艳的嘴唇，大大的蓝眼睛，好奇自己身上那部分被David这么看中来嘲弄。他从来不觉得自己长得特别像女孩子。他的下巴轮廓挺深，眉骨也是。说实话，他真的很 _困惑_ 。

 

这有一个挺大的“等候室”。起码现在大家都这么叫它。人们不需要上片场时就在这呆着。远端有两个售货机，一个卖功能饮料和小饼干，另一个卖可乐或者芬达。右侧有一个咖啡机，左侧是一个大镜子，人们可以在那练习自己的台词。还有一根长长的铁杆和硬木板，这里以前可能是个芭蕾舞房。

 

James把目光从镜子那移开，走向铁杆，双手握住靠了上去。他闭上眼休息了一会儿，然后听到远端的门打开，片场上的人回来休息。他们走向售货机和咖啡机。James没有抬头。

 

直到他听到一个声音在喊他名字。他猛地抬起头，往四周看。

 

“给我们跳个舞！”是David。James紧张地舔了舔下唇。

 

“来嘛。我打赌你有很多时间可以练习。毕竟片场不怎么需要你，你可以呆在这里。”Nathon朝他点头，“我诚心地说，这会对你职业生涯有好处的，James！”

 

“滚开。”James低声说，转身要走。

 

“哦，别这样。”Nathon紧跟在他后面，伸手扣住他肩膀，推着他划了个半圆。铁杆硬硬地抵在James的腰后。“我们只是取个乐儿。来嘛，演一个。让大家开开心。”

 

“我说，滚开。”James看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。

 

“放轻松，McAvoy。”David也朝他走过来，伸手，弹了一下他制服上的海军胸针。“我们逗乐，你也可以笑嘛。”

 

James看着他。

 

“跳个舞咯。”他咧着嘴，轻轻推了James一把。“这里说不定会有什么人过来呢，他们也许能在你身上看到点有用的东西！”

 

James转向一边要走——抢向他们的左侧，但一个James之前没见过的家伙过来堵了路。

 

“笑一笑总没什么吧。你就 _一点不_ 觉得有趣？”David问他。

 

“我不认为他觉得你特别有趣。”

 

一个冰冷的声音回答。David转头去看，Nathon也是，还有那个黑头发挡住James路的人也盯过去。

 

Michael手里拿着一包椒盐饼干，不为所动地靠镜子站着。

 

-tbc-

 

第二章

 

“Michael！”Nathon好像两人是老朋友一样打了招呼，还露出一个很热烈的笑容——Michael没有回应他。

 

“你看，我不知道你在这是想要取得什么成就，但我觉得你是在浪费时间。你应该多花时间过你的剧本，Schwimmer，上一场戏里你忘掉的台词多得惊人。”David张开了嘴，但Michael不管他，长腿一伸朝他们走来，“告诉你一声，我自己也花了很多时间练习芭蕾，益处多多——James？”他伸手握住James的手臂（正是几天前他触碰过的地方）把他往前拉，尽管James明显有些不情愿。

 

他带着James一路走出了大厅，然后在这某种紧张的氛围中继续走，一直走到一个为长时间中场休息（也就是James正在休息的那种）提供食物的自助餐厅。

 

“你没必要那么做的。”

 

“我有。”Michael说，“我不在乎。随便你怎么说，David是个混球。我不会袖手站在旁边看着他欺负新来的小伙子的。”

 

James盯着他，一直到Michael放开了他的手，拉出一张圆桌边上的座位，又打手势示意他坐在对面。这个餐厅挺大的，通常在午餐或晚餐时被挤得水泄不通，甚至在早餐后几小时、咖啡因开始退效时人也很多。但是现在——餐厅里颇为空旷。另有几个人坐在一边，看着旁边玻璃内展示的煮食。

 

James在他对面坐下来。咬着下唇。不确定自己应该说什么。

 

“我……谢谢你。”他低声说。想一个道谢应该是必要的。

 

“不用在意。”Michael挥挥手。“我等下还有事——帮我吃完它吧。”他把椒盐饼干摆到中间，James机械地伸手拿了一片。

 

“他以前也这么干吗？”他指的是David。

 

“是的。”Michael点头，看着James的眼睛。“实际上，他做的混蛋事害得几个人直接退出了剧组。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我不会让他那么对你的。这不公平。”

 

“为-为什么？”James问。

 

“你没做错什么，不应该被这么对待。他只是……这个人太混蛋了。”Michael摇摇头，伸手到口袋里拿出一个手机。“来——把你的手机号给我。下次他再找你，你就打电话给我，我要踢他的屁股、把他赶回‘友人记’。”

 

“你想要我……什么？”不过，尽管困惑不已，James还是拿出了手机。

 

“给我你的号码。”Michael说，嘴唇一咧，露出一个牙齿很多的笑容。这种笑容一般会被说狰狞。但这个不是的。

 

“这里，”他从James手里拿过手机，轻巧地敲击键盘，“James，我可没怎么在开玩笑，你知道？我不想让他再这么混蛋下去。这样做太差劲了。这里又不是高中。”

 

他扬起一个胜利的笑容，把James的手机递了回去。

 

“现在把你的号码给我。”

 

James说了，看着Michael灵巧地舞动手指把号码记录在他的手机里。过了一会儿，Michael查看了一下时间，告诉James说他要去片场了，于是告别，临别时还欢快地说：“有需要就打给我。”而James怀抱着他的秘密武器，带着前所未有的自信离开了餐厅。

 

-

 

在片场的最后一个星期，气氛变得……轻松多了。

 

显然，Michael给David留下了深刻的印象。他与James保持了一定的距离。James的最后一场戏的前一天，他与Damian坐着喝咖啡，David他们经过时什么也没说。

 

不过当然，这没能保持很久。

 

“这里有点紧吧，James？”他拖长了声音说，从背后一下就接近了James，扯弄James制服上的袖子。“偶尔也放过售货机吧，啊？这样你扣扣子时说不定能容易一点。”

 

“什——”

 

“女生们怎么说来着？吃下去只要一分钟——”

 

“——脂肪堆在屁股上一辈子！”Nathon在旁边搭话，然后两个人爆笑起来。趁此空隙，James打算跑开，结果在他准备动作时，一只手拉住他的手臂把他拉了回来。

 

“开个玩笑嘛，兄弟。你他妈的也笑一个。别那么紧张——如果你能放松的话，说不定还能接到重要一点的角——”

 

“喂。说够了吧。”

 

James扭头一看，Michael已经朝他们走了过来，伸手一推，直接把David从James身边推开了。

 

“我听够你们这些傻逼说的话了。狗嘴吐不出象牙就别说话。”Michael压低了声音，但很严厉。“这里不欢迎你们这样的话，也不欢迎你们这群人。”他抬头点点Nathon的方向。James左侧的人群里有轻微的嗡嗡声表示赞同。他眨了眨眼睛，觉得有些惊奇。

 

“我们只是和别人逗逗趣，”David说，“找点乐子。你们这些人都太严肃了。”

 

“我们看上去有在笑吗？”Michael抬手划过镜子里的人群，“除了你没人在笑，Schwimmer。”这一次，他的手臂揽过James的肩膀，“你们这群人离远点。不然我会让某些真正能管事的人知道你们到底在这干什么的。”说完，他带着James离开。

 

远远地，他听到门关上的声音。他侧头从Michael的肩膀上望过去，发现David、Nathon和那个黑头发的家伙都走掉了。

 

-

 

那周末有一个趴体。James去了，在那遇到了Damian，但是没有找到Michael。直到他准备走时才遇到。他只有时间做一个简短的告别——在酒吧门口一个短暂的拥抱，尽管可以回味很久。

 

“保持联系，知道了？”

 

“嗯，绝对的。”James说，声音埋在肩膀上有点模糊。

 

“我是认真的。”Michael最后紧紧抱了一下，松开了James。然后他挤进一片欢呼的人群，手里拿着半杯啤酒。

 

-

 

James之后很久都没有见到他。

 

那时他差不多要忘记Michael Fassbinder是谁了，正骑着自己的伟士牌小摩托穿行在伦敦的街道上，带着头盔，但是没有放下遮阳板。今天不冷，他能感到有风吹过鼻子，但天气还是不错的。他穿着夹克，围着围巾，带着手套的手小心地操作着摩托把手，裤子和鞋子都是穿得有点破的那种，一派闲散。

 

他堪堪听到自己身后不到三尺的地方另一辆小摩托加速的声音。

 

“James！”

 

他眨着眼，回头看。是一个骑着白色伟士牌的男人，戴着黑色头盔，挡住了半张脸，尽管剩下半张脸上的微笑有点眼熟……

 

他穿着皮夹克，宽牛仔裤，还有一双老式高邦靴。

 

“James-James，我是Michael！”

 

James眨眼看他，有点困惑，一个粉丝？ _哦太棒了_ ，他想， _现在可以预料到等红灯时他们之间美妙的对话了——_

 

“我是Fassbinder！”他大喊一声，James恍然大悟。

 

“Michael！”他也叫起来，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。

 

然后绿灯亮了，James前那辆霍尔登慢慢起步，他便打个手势要停去路边，Michael点点头。他们绕过交通灯，把车推向路边。他把车停到一家小的快餐店外，听到Michael在他身后，听到刹车一踩、进气管轰鸣一声，摩托停了下来，他便爬下自己的小摩托，一边把头盔摘下来。他堪堪踩到地面就被紧紧揽入了另一个怀抱。他听到Michael在笑。

 

“天啊，好久不见！”

 

“我去，你-你-你是爱尔兰人？”James推开一点，Michael大笑起来。

 

“我那时的口音是为了角色啊，兄弟。我还以为你知道呢！”

 

“天啊，不。”James也笑起来，然后Michael又张手把他带进了另一个温暖的拥抱。他闻起来有灰尘和木头的味道，像是摩托的排气和旧烟草，又隐约有点家的感觉。他闻起来就又安全又温暖。他是James想要收藏起来、对付雨落窗台的冷天的感觉。

 

“真是，兄弟。你这些天都在忙什么？”Michael松开怀抱，退后一点，离James大概一臂的距离，问道。James只想笑着看他。Michael看起来比他印象中老了一点。快两年了。脸色有点灰暗，像是有些累。

 

“老样子。”James耸耸肩，“我，啊……说起来我明年有一个和安妮海瑟薇合作的电影——”

 

“真的？我去，那真是太棒了。”Michael笑着在他肩膀上重重拍两下。“她要是给你不好过，你知道要打电话给谁，是吧？”

 

James被逗笑了，“我想这次不会有问题啦。”

 

Michael耸肩，“谁知道。”

 

James摇摇头，“你看上去也还不错——”

 

“是吧？挺好的！”Michael说，“在拍一部，啊……关于斯巴达战士的电影，我最好还是看起来好看点。”

 

James笑起来，上前一步，伸手去碰Michael的小腹，大笑着感受另一个人特地把肌肉鼓起来。隔着皮夹克他摸不到什么，不过感觉不错。带着硬度的温暖感觉激得他心跳不规律了一下。

 

“注意看哦，那部电影叫《斯巴达300勇士》。”他点头。

 

“会的。”James说。

 

“你知道，我给你我的号码是有原因的。”Michael说，“我想你打给我。”

 

“我——”

 

“别说让我伤心的话，James。”他在笑，眼神戏谑。“我得走了。不过你得保证打电话。要是不打，我恐怕就不得不收征那辆看上去不怎么样的伟士牌充公了。”他抬头点点James那辆深蓝色的小摩托。

 

“喂！你那辆就很好看吗？”James回击他。Michael只是笑，又戴上头盔。

 

“注意安全，James！”他大声说，“希望你能打电话给我！”然后他坐回自己的摩托，手握住把手，开到启动档，向James简洁地挥个手就开走了。James看着他，看着Michael拐个弯骑上大街，直到他消失在人海中。

 

-

 

《斯巴达300勇士》上映时James去看了。他和几个朋友去看了首映，看完之后就陷入了沉默的状态。在那些血腥暴力之下，是一个身材有如古希腊雕塑、身上的布料又少得可怜的Michael。他跳跃和打斗的样子就像一条迅猛的黑豹，身手快捷又隐蔽，而且看着就有掠夺者的气息。

 

James恍惚地看着，恍惚地知道电影结尾了，恍惚地回到家，还是说不出话。他看着录播的厨艺节目，直到自己再也受不了，去洗了个澡。

 

这是偶然。热水浇在他身上，像是指尖用恰到好处的力量在他身上游走，仿佛在惩戒他、为他想念不应想起的触碰。但他还是想，想那冷酷的笑，披散的头发，和瘦长的肌肉。

 

一只手圈上他紧得发疼的老二。

 

想起那低沉的嗓音，他撑起自己的样子，和穿在身上少得可怜的布料。他的思绪游荡开，想象那双粗糙的手摸着自己是什么感觉，拉开他的大腿、在他腿间摩擦是什么感觉。他的声音，在对着自己耳朵吐气、说悄悄话或是用嘶哑的喘息鼓励他时听起来会怎样。

 

他浑身一颤，越发饥渴地撸动自己，背部靠在洗澡间冰冷的墙面上，另一只手压着腹部。他想象Michael跪下来，斜眼看他，露出一个肉食动物的危险笑容，然后吞下自己。他咬紧下唇。

 

他想象着操进Michael的嘴，让他盯着自己、因为喉咙反射眼眶湿润，然后呻吟一声射了出来。他情液很浓，有些还射到了洗澡间的玻璃门上。他打开水，看着自己的释放溶在水里，打着卷儿被冲入了下水道。消失了。

 

_他刚才在干什么？_

 

-

 

那天更晚的时候Michael给他送了一封邮件——告诉他第二天晚上十点在门外等候。不然就让他的伟士牌“付出代价”。

 

-

 

 

 

第二天晚上，Michael所言不虚，他十点准时出现在了James家门外。

 

他没开伟士牌，而是开着一辆简单的黑色敞篷车。他倚着驾驶座站着，穿着牛仔裤和白色系扣衬衫，搭着同一件皮夹克，看着James从家里出来。

 

“说实在的，这件事我们早就该做了。”James走近的时候，Michael说。

 

“你忘了我们现在都是大明星啦，兄弟。”James咧嘴一笑。Michael大笑起来。

 

“我看了你的电影。《恋爱学分》。”Michael轻快地说。“你应该经常留长发。头发长一点挺适合你的。”

 

“什么？”James绕过车子去到副驾驶座，拉开门。

 

“如果我说实话的话，看起来很可爱。”Michael说，还露出一个温和的笑容。

 

“基督在上，你刚才是说我可爱吗？”

 

“我想是的。”Michael朝他眨眨眼，笑了。“快坐进来。”

 

James也对他笑，然后迅速坐了进来，关上门。

 

他们去了一件Michael常去的酒吧，James没去过。这间酒吧的名字就和他身边的男人一样古怪。他们都点了啤酒，聊着天。当James说起Michael在“斯巴达300勇士”里穿的荒谬服装时，Michael就谈起James扮的那个可爱半羊人，James只好一笑置之。

 

喝到第三杯时，James觉得自己有点醉了。

 

“我还记得你说过，你学芭蕾舞。”他说。

 

Michael笑起来。

 

“说实话我不惊讶，但，说真的？芭蕾舞很好，别为我担心，我还是一个堂堂男子汉。”

 

James也笑起来。“是吗？”

 

“是啊。我还读《小熊维尼》，谢谢——而且里面每一个字我都喜欢。”

 

“不，不。”James摇着手向他保证。“我同意。那本书棒极了。”

 

“是吧？”

 

继续聊天，说笑，喝酒。直到抬眼望去，夜色变得难以看清。

 

James打翻了一杯酒，泼到了自己的前襟上。他不由得打了个颤。

 

“过来兄弟，脱掉它。”Michael带他去洗手间。“要是你感冒了，我肯定我会被起诉的。”

 

“我不认为事情会是那样——”

 

“脱掉。来吧。你可以穿我的皮夹克。”

 

他拉扯着James的T恤，拉到James肩膀上。他举起手，把湿衣服脱掉，然后底下只剩一件被酒泼得透明的薄衫。

 

他想他看到Michael在看，眼神没有聚焦，表情却真诚。Michael把James推到吹干机那里，扯着薄衫的边儿，让暖风吹过。James接手了，他觉得自己一定是比Michael要醉得厉害。布料湿润得可以看到他粉色的乳首，但是James没发现。

 

洗手间的门被推开，一个高壮的打耳钉的男人走了进来。似乎应激反应一样，Michael迅速地脱掉了自己的皮夹克，穿在James身上，就像把他遮了起来。他拿着T恤，小声说了一句，“过来。已经很晚了。”然后带着James往外走。

 

他们很快开回家，路上Michael一直保持着令人紧张的沉默。James回忆起晚上他们喝的酒，不记得Michael喝了两杯以上。他没有醉，一点都没有。James只是给自己招了羞而已。

 

“能回去吗？”他们停在James公寓外时，Michael问。

 

“能，能。当然。谢谢——啊……今、今晚挺愉快的。”

 

“我也是，James。”Michael朝他微笑，距离上一个微笑感觉过去了好几个小时。James滑下了座位，走了。他走进电梯，看着数字跳转时觉得自己还在醉。一回到家他就倒在床上，脸埋在Michael夹克的衣领里。他吸了一口气，然后伸手去够自己的腰带。他急急地把皮带解开，把裤子褪到膝盖上，然后握住自己的老二，一切都嫌不够快。

 

他没有慢慢地摸，给自己前戏，只是凶狠地摩擦。他闭着眼睛，沉浸在Michael的带着树木和灰尘的味道里。他想起自己的想象，想象那双粗糙的手摸着他，揉动自己苍白的臀部，把自己拉向一根粗壮的老二。一根粗壮、火热的老二。他发誓自己几乎能听到Michael无情地插进来时在自己耳边的低喘。

 

他不会温柔的。James想象不出他温柔的样子。他想象着他的节奏一定快得人神经都点起火来，一边用拇指摩擦前端，爽得浑身一抖，快要射出来。酒精让他的头脑发晕，他喘着气，抵着夹克的衣领发出柔软的呻吟然后射了出来——他射得又急又快，和上次一点不同。射精后他脑袋很沉，非常沉，头脑嗡嗡作响。他蹭了一下，用床单抹掉自己那一团糟然后……

 

他睡着了。

 

-tbc-

 

第三章

 

James在能杀死一头海象的宿醉头痛中醒来，Michael的夹克还披在身上。

 

他闻起来全是酒和性的臭味。他满满喝了一大杯冰水之后做的第一件事就是钻进浴室，洗了一个长长的热水澡。之后他又回到床上继续睡，等着睡眠把宿醉消灭——但是有什么挡着他让他睡不着。他一掀床单，到门廊那把Michael的夹克又捡起来披在赤裸的肩膀上。

 

这回他头一靠上枕头就睡着了，身边环绕着Michael的味道，就像他正被那双臂膀抱住一样。

 

-

 

时不时地，James会想到Michael。他想到他露出很多牙齿的笑容。他记得他带着微微爱尔兰腔的口音，和他永远不能被确定颜色的眼睛。他记得当自己的衬衫被啤酒泼得透明时那双眼睛的神色暗沉了下来，他想那些微小的手势可能有更多的含义……

 

不过之后他就告诉自己他是想多了。然后他决定，是时候忘掉这个曾与他分享一袋椒盐饼干的爱尔兰演员了。

 

-

 

两年过去了。

 

一部Michael的新电影上映了。

 

叫做《饥饿》。

 

-

 

James自己一个人去看了首映，也不知道自己在暗暗期待什么。关于这部电影，他只知道是由Michael主演，以及这个人现在正在澳大利亚度假。

 

但这部电影深深地震惊了他。在Michael在医院里的第一个场景之后不久他就走出了影院。他看不下去这部首映了——他真的感觉不舒服，头晕目眩。

 

看到Michael这么瘦这么脆弱的样子，让人心疼……这个人曾经一把推开了欺负James的人，用力之大让那个人都趔趄了一下，而现在他变成这样。很难在看到他这样时联想到原来那个人。

 

James给他打了电话。

 

他太担心了。

 

他不知道还能怎么做。

 

电话响第三声时Michael接了起来。

 

“James？”

 

“嗯你也好，”James有点喘不过气地微笑起来。“你还好吗？”

 

“什么？是，我……我还好。”

 

他听起来不错。

 

“为什么？James——你在哪里？”

 

“我……我只是——我刚刚看了《饥饿》，”他说，忘了提到他还在影院的盥洗间，正弯腰靠在白瓷的水池上面。

 

“哦，”他听到电话那边一阵沉默。“你觉得怎么样？”

 

James像上岸的鱼一样张合了几次嘴，这才说道。

 

“我……我不喜欢这个。我……你……你为什么要这样对自己？”他一气结结巴巴地问，几乎喘不上气。

 

“什么？”

 

“你……你那么瘦。我……我不能……拜托，就，就告诉我你现在好多了。”

 

“慢慢说，James。没事了，我很好。我向你保证。”停顿了一下。“为什么你认为我不在伦敦？我几周后就回来。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我到时打电话给你。”他说，声音变得很低，就像是不想被偷听。“我好几个月——呸，几年了，第一次接到你电话，你听起来就像刚刚见鬼了是的。基督在上，James，你从来就不会停止给我惊喜。”他轻声笑起来。

 

James也努力地笑了几下，只是声音有点微弱。

 

“保证你会打电话。”

 

“我会的。照顾好你自己，James。别为我担心。”又一个短促的笑声。“我没事，真的。”

 

然后他就挂了电话。他盯着自己在龙头上的倒影，弯腰泼了些水在自己脸上，让自己镇定下来。他慢慢向外走，但事实上——他现在只想回家。

 

-

 

一个月之后，Michael守信地打来了电话。

 

这回他们没有去酒吧，Michael邀请他到自己家里来，James去了。他一年前把伟士牌卖掉了，买了一辆神奇的两厢车，车身是闪亮的红色——这颜色真挺显眼的，Michael很快就指出了这点。

 

“红色，你确定？”James走近的时候，他说。

 

“什么？”James朝他走过去，任Michael把揽入一个几乎是熟悉的温暖的怀抱中。“路上的车不是灰色就是黑白的，我……想要点不一样的。”

 

Michael轻声笑起来，放开了他。“我想你很有道理。”他轻松地说，带着James走进自己家。Michael的家是工作室式的，但是非常，非常大。地毯和天花板都是白色的，不过墙是浅灰色和黑色，嵌有灰色软毛皮式样的花样。家具和装修是配套的，James得出结论，Michael一定请了一个装修师。他对此没做评价，当然，不是他觉得不好看，只是这里看起来……很空，又冷。一副专业范，但不是家的感觉。

 

Michael带他去迷你吧。

 

“马蒂尼？”

 

“我愿意来一杯。”James说着，踮脚坐上一张高脚凳，左右挪动着调整自己的位子。相比他自己的屋子的角角落落……他的屋子里，衣服丢在地板上，褪色的红沙发对面是颜色不协调的墙壁和大电视，大地毯上方还有些小块地毯因为他实在不想看到木地板，还有一看就久经考验的厨房……

 

不过最重要的是，看到Michael安然无恙。他看起来又像是原来那个人了。他增加了体重，再不是电影那个一把骨头的样子了。

 

“你看起来不错。”James软软地说。

 

Michael从调酒器上方看了他一眼，笑起来。

 

“谢谢你，”他用同样低的声音说，“不过说回来，你喜欢那部电影吗？”

 

“我……”James吞咽了一下，“我没能，嗯，看完那部电影。”

 

“没有吗？”Michael皱起了眉，他在摇晃调酒器，但还是奇怪地令人感觉一片寂静。

 

“没有。我看到了最后……但是我不能……”

 

“不能……什么？”Michael皱着眉找出两个杯子。

 

“我不能……看着你……”他摇着头，低头看着自己的膝盖。“我觉得看着你……看着你那么瘦自己也很痛。我只是……觉得太痛了。”

 

有那么一会儿他们都没有说话。调酒器震动了一会儿，之后安静下来，一片沉默。而且他也没有听到Michael再打开盖子。他抬起头，发现男人走到了他旁边，伸手挑住他的下巴，让他看向自己。

 

“……你说得好像我看《末代独裁》就很轻松一样。”他温柔地说，手收了回去，James甚至来不及感受那温度。

 

“什么？那个——”

 

“一年以前了，我知道。”Michael耸耸肩，又转过吧台，把酒倒到杯子里。“我没和你说过，看到钩子穿过你的皮肤把你吊起来对我来说是很难承受的。”他抬起头，短暂地笑了一下。“那时我没能看完。我和自己说，过一会儿再看。然后我喝了几杯啤酒。不过这对事情没有帮助。我几周前再看了一次——基督啊，James……这部片子真是不可思议。很棒。”

 

“谢谢你。”James说着，视线移到了其他地方，脸颊因为被像Michael这样的演员夸奖红了起来。

 

Michael举起两杯酒，给了James一杯。他接过来，两人短暂地碰了一下杯，然后喝起来。

 

“天啊——这酒真棒。”James举起自己的马蒂尼，夸奖道，“你真有天赋，Michael。”

 

“哦，这没什么。”Michael挥挥手，自负地一笑。然后他们两个都笑了起来。

 

“我们应该常常这么做的。”James喃喃。

 

“我知道。”

 

“这很复杂。”他说着，心不在焉地用指尖划着玻璃杯沿，“我们之间的这些交往，我们——”

 

“应该一起拍一部电影？”

 

James笑起来。

 

“想象一下。”

 

“那会很棒的。”Michael笑着看他，转过吧台坐在了James身边。“而且，我相信你还欠我一件皮夹克。”

 

“你是在用马蒂尼付赎金吗？”

 

-

 

2008.8.9

 

James被吓到了。是无法言明的那种恐惧。他打开手机，发现自己第一个想要呼叫的人是Michael。

 

“老天……谁啊？”Michael接起电话的声音低沉沙哑，像是刚刚被吵醒。James对此并不奇怪，这时是伦敦凌晨4点。

 

“Michael。”他小声说。

 

“你也好——基督啊，你知道现在是几点吗，James？”

 

“我现在不在伦敦。”他快速地说，“我只是——我需要找个人说会儿话。”

 

“嗯……”Michael含糊地咕哝一声，显然听出了James正在担惊受怕。“怎么了？”

 

“我在——有、有人在跟着我。”

 

Michael立刻集中了注意力。

 

James听到了他从床上坐起来的声音。

 

“什么？”

 

“我不知道——他跟着我走了两个街区了，我想他从在酒吧里就——”

 

“你现在一个人吗？”

 

“是的。”James飞快地回头看了一下，那个人还在，离他大概一码远。是个男的，长得挺高。

 

“操，James。你干嘛一个人？你在哪？我这就——”

 

“我在美国。”James打断了他的话，“我只是……我只是想要跟人说说话——”

 

“你要去哪？别走回你的宾馆。”Michael建议他，声音里一点睡眠的痕迹都没有了。“打电话叫的士，让他们在一两个街区后接你。你接着走，注意不要让那个人缠住你。”

 

“Michael——”

 

“你什么时候注意到那个人的？”

 

“他……我那时还在酒吧，点了一杯啤酒，而他……哦我不知道，他当时也在酒吧。他和我同时出的酒吧，而从那之后就一直跟在后面——”

 

“你和谁一起出去的？”

 

“就是马克沃伦和他的几个朋友。不过要回去的时候我说我一个人走就行，酒店不远。”Marc是相当逗乐的人，和James一同参演了“通缉令”，他们相处得非常好。他和James一样，像粉丝似的喜欢摩根弗里曼以及安吉丽娜朱莉。他们成为了好兄弟，于是他邀请James在乘飞机回伦敦之前出来喝一杯。James这一晚过得很欢乐——直到刚刚。

 

“你喝了多少酒？”

 

“Michael——拜托冷静下来，没事——”James试着说。

 

“不，我说的都是认真的，兄弟。我希望你挂断电话，叫一辆该死的的士，然后一旦叫好的士就再打电话给我。他还在跟着你吗？”

 

James回头看了一下。“是的。他……他靠近了一点。”

 

“打电话叫那辆他妈的的士。”然后电话被挂断了。

 

James咬住下唇，在手机上飞快地按键。他打电话让的士在两个街区后接他，他们告诉他的士不超过三分钟就会到。他挂断电话，在他再翻电话本之前通话键又亮了起来。

 

_Michael_ _的呼叫……_

 

他接了起来。

 

“Michael？我叫了的士。”他说。

 

“很好。继续走。”他叹了口气，有点沮丧，有点恼怒——毫无疑问——因为他不在那里。

 

“……啊……Michael？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我很抱歉。为——为这时打给你，我的意思是。”

 

“没事。”Michael让他安心。他呼气的声音有点尖——James想象他坐在床上，可能没穿上衣，白色薄被绕在腰间，头发被压得支棱，朦胧的月光透过窗帘洒进来——他大概是在抽烟。每当他心烦时就会去拿烟盒，不管他和James保证过多少次他在戒烟。毕竟这是一个简单易行的降压方式。James咬住舌尖，没说什么。

 

“我很高兴你打电话过来。不用道歉。”然后Michael说，“我宁愿被吵醒听你说话，而不是第二天晚上打开电视发现新闻里在说你消失了。”

 

James干巴巴地笑了一下。

 

“总之，你什么时候回伦敦？”

 

“后天。”James说，在穿过马路前观察左右的车。“等不及要回去。我不大喜欢待在这里。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“每个人都不可思议的大声。”他说，微微提高了声音，因为那个人在他后面离得越来越近。他现在离James只有几米，James胃部翻腾，一边害怕一边疯狂地想要怎么办。他握紧了拳头，靠它们——还有他妹妹曾经有一次用力地踢中了他的小腹让他几个小时都走不动路，这个办法可能更好。“这里太湿了，又不下雪。”尽管他紧张到了极点，声音还是颤抖着保持水平。

 

他走过了这条街，的士就在那里，等着，他由快走变成了小跑，“的士来了。”

 

“很好。”Michael听起来……已经放松多了。“等你到家了给我发个短信，好吗？不用管该死的伦敦几点，我想知道你到家了。”

 

“好的。”James说。Michael声音里的真诚让他吃惊。

 

“小心点，James。”

 

“我会的。做个好梦。”他轻笑了一下，听到Michael也挤出一声笑。

 

“你也是。”

 

电话挂断了，James拉开的士的门。那个家伙已经到了他身后，但他迅速的钻进车子里关上了门。车子开走，男人只好继续沿着路慢慢往下走，两只眼睛还盯着James坐的的士。

 

他小小喘了一口气，放下了心，挪到的士后座中间，闭上眼睛小憩了一会儿。他在脑子重放Michael小声却关心的话语，试图弄明白为什么它们弄得他心里涨涨的，心跳也砰砰地快得厉害。但是司机打断了他。

 

“要去哪里？”

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

第四章

 

James即将在新片《X战警：第一战》里饰演查尔斯泽维尔。其实，他对于出演这件事还是有点不确定，因为这个角色已经被塑造得很成功让他有点不安 _（如果我对他的塑造不够公正怎么办？天啊，这家伙之前是由他妈的派崔克斯图尔特出演的，我要毁了他的角色了。）_

 

事实上，他是先选演员之一。他认识了Jennifer，一个活泼的女孩，准备饰演魔形女，查尔斯领养的妹妹，还有一个叫Nicholas的年轻人，后者似乎深深地被Jennifer嬉笑爱闹的天性所吸引。后来导演Matt找他过去，商量艾瑞克兰谢尔也就是万磁王的预备演员。

 

“……你看，我有几个选择，但没下定决心选哪个，所以我可能会让你和他们几个做个试镜——”

 

“你考虑了Michael Fassbinder？”James指着名单上这个名字，抬起头。他记得他上次打电话给Michael时他们说的那些话，那也是他最后一次给Michael发短信。他记得他们之间的“马蒂尼约会”，记得他把一双太阳镜落在了Michael家里。他记得Michael借给他的那件有着啤酒和烟灰味道的皮夹克。他一直没归还它。

 

“是的。啊……其实我并不是太中意他，但是他在‘伊甸湖’里的表现太棒了。”停顿了一下，“你和他是朋友？”

 

“是的，嗯……”James停了一下，不知道怎么归类他们的关系。

 

有时候他觉得“朋友”这个词就合适，但是他会想起Michael帮助自己脱掉那件被啤酒泼到的衬衫、把自己拉到吹干机那里吹衬衫时的表情。他记得在Michael的公寓里有一个片刻，他觉得他们之间会交换一个纯洁的吻。他也记得Michael站在他面前挡住DavidSchwimmer的样子。

 

“我们是朋友，”然后他说，“在我们拍过‘兄弟连’之后我们就一直有联系。不过，啊……也有一阵没说过话了。”准确地说是一年。“我真的认为他很适合这个角色。”

 

他看到Matt点头了，但不知道这是表示话题到此为止还是表示同意。他希望是后者。和Michael共同主演一部电影……嗯……这真是字面意义地梦想成真。

 

-

 

【引用】

 

-

 

第二天James来片场时看到Matt正在和一个戴着一顶软呢帽的人说话。他没多在意，擦着那人的肩走过去了。这个脏兮兮的小子大概是某个新的摄影组成员，他们都穿成那样，真是不可思议。他在咖啡机那里遇到了Jennifer和Nick，走过去的时候他们抬头看他。

 

“Matt之前在找你。”Jen告诉他，“你还有一场试镜。”

 

James皱了皱鼻子。“ _又一场_ ？”

 

她露出同情的表情点头。他不是对那些演员有意见，只是试镜过程实在是非常累人。

 

“是呢。抬头挺胸，可爱的小脸笑一个，去吧。”她轻轻捶了他的肩膀一下。James叹了口气，照她说的做了，转身去找Matt。

 

他走过去的时候，看到那个戴着软呢帽的家伙转过了半个身子，然后他在离他们不到三步的时候认出了他。

 

“Fassbinder！”他尖叫一声，小跑过去，抱住了Michael的肩膀。

 

“哦老天，James！”Michael笑着扭过身子抱住他，“好久不见，好久好久！”

 

“我知道，兄弟。这全是你的错。”James哼了一声，他模糊地想起Matt还站在这里，那一瞬间他觉得这人打扰了他和Michael的久别重逢真是太坏了。

 

James的心脏砰砰跳动，震如擂鼓，他好像……好像因为见到Michael表现得太过兴奋了（不是表现，是真的），他的脸因为笑得太裂发疼，不过他笑着看Michael时Michael也总笑着看他。

 

“你听从了我的建议，是不是？”他抬头看Matt，后者笑起来。

 

“当然。”他似乎还要说些什么，但Michael已经转向了James。

 

“建议？你推荐了我，是吗？”他咧出一个大大的笑容，问道。

 

James也对他笑，“当然。我不那么做才是不可思议呢。”

 

这个时刻——又一次地，让James觉得……接下来应该是一个吻。他被圈在Michael怀里，男人低头看他，笑得若有所思，他们就这样……盯着对方看，看了似乎很长一段时间，直到Matt清了清喉咙。

 

“所以呃……我之前是想，我们可以给你们做一个试镜，看看你们对角色的诠释合不合拍，因为我对，呃……艾瑞克和查尔斯之间的关系颇为关注。化学反应是很重要的。”他说，然后点点头，招手示意他们跟上来。

 

-

 

试镜要花一段时间才能布置好，要布置灯光，音响，还有话筒等等。James听话地一动不动地站在一处，看着对面的Michael。Michael穿着低腰牛仔裤，一件白色V领衬衫，和一件敞开的马甲。他已经拿掉了帽子，小胡子有点可笑，头发和鬓毛一样乱糟糟的。但他在这里，还很健康。

 

“好的。男孩们，准备好了吗？”

 

他们都简单地点点头。

 

“开始。”

 

Michael进入了他的角色——James几乎可以看到这一点。他肩膀一紧，眉头也微微皱起。James相应地动起来。他略微调整了站姿，舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看向讲话的Michael。

 

“象棋，查尔斯。真的？”

 

“好吧。这不只是个简单的游戏，我的朋友。这是逻辑。”他从容地回复。

 

Michael微微笑起来，“而你当然需要逻辑，是不是？”

 

James也回他一个笑容，愉悦地。“非常需要。我相信每个人都是的。”

 

这感觉真是不可思议，真的。对着Michael的艾瑞克扮演查尔斯让他感觉……很容易。简单。就像呼吸一样自然。他们试镜的这一段很短，是Matt摘出来的一段电影里不会用到的剧本，但从这一段可以一窥他们将要在电影里探索的、两人之间的关系。他们一起。

 

Matt说“停！”时James几乎觉得有点意犹未尽。

 

“棒极了。真的，真的棒极了。”Matt说，上前看着他们两个人。“我一有消息就通知你，Michael。”

 

他们握了手，拥抱一下，分开了。James去向剧本编辑咨询情况，而Michael和姐姐有个晚餐。

 

-

 

两周之后，Michael得到了这个角色。他们预备在一个月之内开始拍摄。

 

-

 

拍摄第一天进行得很顺利，没什么摩擦，也没有太多暂停，James和Michael相处得也很好。一开始他们还在努力演戏，后来就越来越自然。拍摄结束后James本想去找Michael，但是还有很多明天的音响和灯光准备要做，所以只能等到音乐总监特瑞莎放人。他几步走到Michael那边，Michael刚和Matt说完话，而Matt现在去找一个摄影师了。

 

“James。”他像是招呼似的开口。“今天真忙。”

 

“是的。”James回复他，“说真的，我很高兴他们选你做艾瑞克。”

 

“是吗？”他们一起往回走。“我也很高兴。你知道，说实话我有点……是因为看到你演查尔斯才被这个角色吸引的。”

 

“那如果……如果是别人演的话你还会接这个角色吗？”

 

“我不知道。我听说你要演，所以他们一找我试镜就接了下来，这样。我猜想……可能……如果是别人演，我大概会更多考虑考虑。”

 

“哦。”然后有一会儿两人没有说话。

 

“高尔夫车竞赛，来不来？”

 

“什么？”James抬起头，发现Michael正朝他露出一个大大的笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒。

 

“来嘛，很好玩的。”

 

“但那是Matt的——”

 

“哦来吧McAvoy。别对我开启查尔斯的说教模式。”

 

James瞥他一眼，转身飞快地跑过草地，去到午餐桌那边、Matt停他导演车的地方。他听到Michael跑在他后面，轰隆隆地跑过草地，笑声温和地洒在空中，James也笑了起来。他先到了导演车那，爬上驾驶座，脱下外套塞在车座底下。

 

“上来！”他对Michael喊，后者摇了摇头。

 

“我他妈的才不做副驾驶！”他爬到了车后。

 

“你在干——”

 

“ _开车_ ，James！”

 

他一脚踩上油门，车离弦而出。车子肯定开过了13英里每小时的速度，违反了什么规定的，不过他们笑得开心。

 

每到转弯处，Michael都大大地转身给球车做平衡。

 

“你再这样我要摔了——”

 

“那就是重点！”Michael大喊，James哈哈大笑。

 

他们又冲下一座小坡，驶快了几英里，James一打方向盘，Michael侧身——他们迅速地冲出了道路，前面是两辆白色的道具小火车。

 

“我去——”

 

James来不及喊完，手忙脚乱地去踩刹车，但还是撞了上去，球车一震，向一侧猛地一斜，James被甩了出去，飞了大概四英尺，落到了路边的灌木丛里。

 

他觉得脑袋撞上了水泥，肩膀和臀部都被擦得火辣辣地疼。

 

他一边从嘴巴里吐草一边用酸痛的手肘撑起自己。远远地，他听到Michael在笑。

 

James伸手拨开一丛草往后看，发现Michael坐在了驾驶座，隔着裤子也能看到腿上流着血，一脸茫然地看着同样困惑的James。

 

“搞什么——”

 

“喂！Michael！”

 

他们同时往回看，发现Matt正从坡上下来，挥舞着一只胳膊走向他们。Michael不打算坐以待毙，从座椅上滑下了，急急地要走，姿势就像默剧里要逃跑又不想被人看到的滑稽人物。James忍不住捧腹大笑，然后笑声变成尖锐地吸气的声音，让Matt（和我的天、半个工作组的人）都看了过来。

 

-

 

“你害得自己被擦伤了！”

 

“是你害的。”James小声地嘀咕。

 

他们在Michael的拖车里，处理各自的伤口。他们撞坏了一辆小货车的后杠，尾灯也撞烂了。损失大概两千块多一点，他们将会收到账单的。但对于他们来说——这不算大事。这是个他们会记得、还会讲无数次的故事。这一点是无价的。

 

“但你还在流血！”

 

“处理你的腿比较重要。”James反驳他。Michael腿上的伤口有几厘米长，又深，是应该拿应急急救箱来赶紧处理的。

 

“过来。我可以——你介意吗——？”

 

他拿着一块湿布。James坐在软沙发上，没说话，点点头。Michael小心地靠过来，就像他担心James是个容易受惊的小动物、有人靠近就会逃走那样。他俯下身，轻轻地按上James发线下的擦痕。

 

“为这个，化妆师要烦死你了。”

 

“我知道。”James说，“我不……嗷……不在乎。”

 

“不在乎？”Michael停了下来，皱着眉头看他。

 

“不。我总可以把责任推给你。”他笑着说，Michael也笑起来，“总之，我觉得这个……这个让我看起来颇有气概。”

 

“气概？”Michael扬起眉毛。

 

“是啊。”

 

Michael哈哈大笑，James抿嘴笑了一下。

 

“和你一起出镜，我要费尽心思把自己打扮得能看才行。”他无意识地说，闭着眼睛感受Michael用湿布在他额头轻轻擦拭。这感觉很舒服，不止擦伤，头痛也好很多。

 

“这话是什么意思？”Michael问。

 

“难道你最近不照镜子了？”

 

Michael动作停了一下，然后拿开了湿布。James睁开眼睛。

 

“James……”他皱着眉。

 

“怎么？你是个英俊得不得了的人。别告诉我你现在还不清楚这一点？”

 

“别这么说。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你说这话，就好像你觉得……我不知道……你不如我有魅力，什么的。”他随意地挥了挥手，把湿布放在一边，然后重重坐在James身边。他还穿着黑色高领衫，染血的裤子也没换。

 

“我是这么想的。”

 

“不。”Michael坐起来。“我不想你这么想。”他伸出手，James僵在原地，神经一跳一跳地，瞪大眼睛看着Michael轻轻捧住他的脸。“有些杂志说我是‘帝王气概’。”他睁大眼睛的样子像是没法相信这句话。“我还读过一些，说你……很动人。”

 

“什么？那是——”

 

“完全正确的。”Michael说，指尖轻移，微微地扫过James的下巴。“你，JamesMcAvoy，简直魅力无穷。只是和别人那种不大一样。”

 

James默默地看他一眼，Michael捧着他的脸笑了出来。

 

“不相信我？”

 

他摇摇头，Michael俯身，按着他的后颈，在他的额发上印下一个吻。热度从被他嘴唇触摸的地方以不可思议地速度发散开。“那你就是个瞎子。”

 

-tbc-

 

第五章

 

这之后他都没有见到Michael，直到他们换了驻地。剧组人员终于可以逃离拖车去住宾馆。James，Nick，Lucas和Jennifer住在同一层，而Michael住在下面一层。没能住在一起让James很忧郁，不过没过多久他们就乐陶陶地拿着几瓶啤酒在同一间屋子里看“Star Wars”了。

 

“老版更棒。”James简洁地做陈词。他躺在Michael的床上，用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，懒懒地看着对面墙上的大电视。

 

“绝对同意。”Michael轻松地说，“这几部该死的电影是我悲惨童年之根。”

 

“真的？”James用指甲扣弄啤酒瓶上的标签，然后抬头从酒瓶上方看向他。

 

“真的，十足真。太爱那些电影，买了收藏版和周边。我还看了点电影书。”

 

James笑起来。“我都不知道还有书。”

 

“嗯。”Michael挑了挑嘴角。“书烂透了。”

 

“你知道吗，我小时候看这部电影真的有点被吓到。”

 

“什么？真的？”Michael仔细打量一下他。

 

“真的。你知道，尤其是那些沙怪——它们的尖牙。”

 

Michael大笑。“那你这次不用担心被吓到了。有我在。”然后他伸手抱住了James的肩膀，拢了拢把他拉向自己这边。靠着Michael手臂的感觉很舒服，又恰当，像是这是一个为他而造的缺口。

 

“真棒。”James嘀咕着，“我被一只吓人的 _鲨鱼_ 安慰了。”

 

这句话惹得Michael笑个不停，连带James也笑起来。“我才不是吓人的鲨鱼！”

 

“就是！”James说，半坐起来侧脸看着Michael，“一头英俊得不得了的鲨鱼——不过这也是故事的一部分。”

 

“什么故事？”Michael眨着眼看他。

 

James这才意识到自己可能是 _有些醉_ 了。

 

“就是，无辜的人从海上经过，被你的魅力征服，然、然后他们走向你，最后被你吃掉了。”

 

“James，你见过我 _吃_ 人吗？”

 

“没有——但这是你的保护手段之一，偷偷吃，这样才不会被人用鱼叉杀掉。”

 

“人们不用鱼叉杀鲨鱼——”

 

“但我最终还是发现了，鲨鱼MichaelFassbinder的秘密！”

 

Michael笑得几乎直不起腰，好不容易恢复过来，坐起来，把啤酒放到床头柜上，转过来看着James说，“这个故事里有一点你说对了。”

 

“我说对了？”James眨着眼，回忆刚才他说的那堆乱七八糟的话。

 

“我的确在试着用我的魅力征服你。”

 

然后Michael俯身压过他们之间的空隙，不是为了拥抱或是一个额头上的吻，而是吻上了嘴唇，柔柔的，暖暖的，胡渣擦过的感觉让James屏住了呼吸。James觉得自己的心脏“砰咚”漏跳了一拍。他一时不记得怎么呼吸，又忽然想起来，伸手急急地摸上Michael暖乎乎的皮肤，摩挲他喉咙的曲线。他听到Michael吸气的声音，就好像他之前也在屏息等待。

 

然后Michael的手环上James的腰，同时他侧头加深了这个吻，舌头探出，舔舐James的唇边，后者再不多想地分开了双唇。Michael压上去，亲了进去，James也伸舌与他共舞。他们的亲吻得不成体统。在James腰上的手紧了紧，揽着他让他分开腿跨在Michael腰侧，然后Michael的另一只手也滑了下来，在他腰间摩挲，卷起他白衬衫的缝边。

 

亲吻很快变成热切地摩擦，James紧紧攥着Michael的连帽衫的边，喘了一口气中断了吻，低声问，“我们在干什么？”

 

“在干早该干的事。”Michael一边喘一边说。他伸手抓住James后脑的头发，把他拉进又一个亲吻。James感到他腰上的手探进了衬衫在抚摸自己的肌肤。

 

Michael的手坚硬粗粝，和这个人的其余部分一样。这让James大大地兴奋起来。他感到这双手摸过自己的小腹，向上揉弄，擦过乳头然后继续揉弄附近的肌肉，他喘了一下，软软地呻吟一声当做鼓励，然后似乎听到Michael笑了一下。然后Michael抓住他的衬衫往上拉，他中断了吻，略退开一点让Michael把衬衫从他身上脱掉丢在一边。

 

他片刻都等不及地又亲上了Michael，后者还在扭动，手也没放回James身上——这是他那时唯一能想到的事。那双手在脱Michael自己的外套，拉下拉链从肩膀脱下。然后James也拉着他的衬衫向上扯，他们再略微分开一下让这件衬衫被脱掉。

 

一只手按上James仔裤上的小帐篷，压了一下，James在唇齿间湿润地喘了一声，扭动臀部想要更多摩擦。他感到Michael贴着他的嘴唇弯成了一个微笑，然后Michael的两只手都滑下来握住James的臀部，把他压近自己然后提臀一顶，隔着裤子重重地擦上James的阴茎。James哭叫一声头往后仰，手环着Michael的脖子拉住他的肩膀，臀部跟着往下压。他再抬起头看向Michael时发现Michael也正盯着他，棕色的瞳孔大张，使得周围的灰蓝色虹膜只剩薄薄一线，眼神是赤裸的欲望。Michael压着声音轻轻地问了一句，“好吗？”对此James只能虚弱地点头。

 

“天啊——Michael，拜托，我——”

 

Michael像是会读心似的，迅速地伸手解他仔裤的拉链。他微微抬起身子，让Michael帮他把裤子褪下大腿，然后扭动着脱掉它。他正要爬回来，Michael按住了他，扯下了他的短裤，露出了他充血的粉红色的阴茎，勃勃地贴着自己的小腹。James不耐烦地哼了一声，飞快地把裤子脱掉，然后爬回来，完全赤裸地跨坐在Michael大腿上。

 

那双贪婪的大手立刻握住了James肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，拉着他向前，让James的阴茎摩擦到Michael的小腹。

 

“该死，James。”Michael呼哧呼哧地喘着气，声音低沉。“你不知道我想了多久——”

 

他还没说完就俯身向前，再次擒住James的双唇，手在臀瓣上迫切地按捏揉弄，摩挲着划入臀谷，而James只能颤抖着回应他的亲吻。

 

一只手短暂地撤离去拉床头柜，喀哒一声，像是打开挤出了什么，然后手又收了回来。James一直紧紧闭着眼睛没有睁开，即使他感到什么东西、又冷又湿地抵在他后穴的入口，插了进去。他浑身一抖，一阵颤栗刷过他的神经，但是Michael伸手摸着他的背，像是安慰受惊的小动物似的安抚他。

 

这根手指没花多少时间让他适应，第二根手指就插了进来。James小小地啜泣一声表示抗议，Michael温柔地把手指收回去一点。

 

“自己以前也做过这种事，是不是？”Michael贴着James的唇轻蹭着问。

 

“该死的不关你事，Fassbinder。”James反唇相讥，声线却显然情动。Michael轻笑一声，弯动手指，埋进James高热的后穴里抽动。他轻轻吻上James的前胸，笑着把手指再屈起来顶弄一下。James浑身一抽，肌肉绷紧，喉咙里逸出一声呻吟。这声呻吟放在任何其他场合都会淫荡得让他自己脸红。

 

“Michael——”

 

“这里，嗯？”Michael喃喃着说，又屈着手指顶那处，逼得James又急又可怜地啜泣一声，饥渴地摇动臀部向后。他的阴茎正渗出前液低到Michael的仔裤上，但Michael不在乎，现在他什么都不想考虑，除了正坐在他腿上的这个男人。

 

但Michael对前戏似乎很耐心，他慢慢来，手指弯曲挪动，从容地给James扩张，直到他能塞入第三根手指，而James柔若无骨地靠在他身上，拱着背挪动臀部急切地想要吞进他的手指，惹得Michael轻轻吹了个口哨。

 

“舒服吧？”他低声说，“打赌我可以就这样让你射出来，就用我的手指。”

 

James喘着气，埋头靠在Michael的颈侧。

 

“你也会喜欢那样的，是不是？”

 

“天啊，Michael——操我。”

 

Michael动作一僵。James听到男人坚定地呼出一口气，把手指抽了出去。James一时觉得空虚，但他飞快地抬手上前，扯开Michael的腰带拉开拉链，而另一个人正忙着从床头柜拿套子。他撕开套子时James已经拉下了他的短裤边，手指灵活地扯弄着，就像小孩在拆自己的圣诞礼物。

 

Michael也伸手帮自己把裤子脱下，然后满意地笑着听James倒抽了一口气。

 

Michael的阴茎无论和谁比都不会被说小。现在它正骄傲地立起来，胀得通红，尺寸几乎让James心惊。但是他喝下的酒在血管里勃勃跳动，催促他，况且他想要，需要，尽管这股迫切他到今天才发现，但他也早有预料。Michael套上套子，在上面抹上大量润滑，James腾起腰，任Michael握住自己的臀瓣领着自己挪动，另一只手握住自己阴茎固定着，直到摩擦到James的后穴，微微顶了进去。

 

James感觉第二只手也握住了自己的臀瓣，揉捏着它们往两边分开，让Michael能把自己的阴茎埋进他的后穴。插入的痛苦极其磨人，他感觉自己像是从中间被分开两半，只有润滑和冰凉的套子橡胶皮能微微缓解。他喘着气，紧紧闭上眼睛，手握住Michael黑色的头发捏成拳头，把自己一寸一寸地往下压。

 

“还好——James——你、你还好吗？”他听到Michael说，而自己只能无意识地点头，没法做出其他回应。

 

最终Michael完全插入了他体内。James仰起头，停了好一会儿一动不动，感到Michael的手握住了他的阴茎在温柔地撸动，用电流般的快感抵消后穴的痛苦。然后James开始动作。一开始，疼痛甚是可观，火辣地钝痛沿着神经一路上烧。但是他稳住自己，慢慢地动，慢慢地加速，感到Michael的两只手又握住了他的臀瓣，在他上下的时候捏着他的臀瓣急切地揉弄。Michael对这里如此用心，James猜想他可能特别喜欢自己的屁股。

 

没过多久James又硬了起来，硬得发疼。Michael在他体内，又满又涨，深深地顶到他自己永远够不到的地方，粗粗的，热腾腾的，每一次顶弄都能摩擦到前列腺，让他从内部翻搅起来，只能湿润地喘气呻吟。这感觉好棒， _太棒了_ 。

 

Michael的一只手从屁股上挪开，往上摸到他的乳头，先是揉了一下，然后用食指和拇指捏着它揉动。James喘了一声，低头看了一眼，然后看向Michael，后者也正喘息着望着他，眼神暗沉。

 

“他妈的，你真是个尤物。”Michael喃喃着说，声音低得James几乎没听到。他向前微倾，一只手抓着床头一只按着Michael的肩膀做支点，身体上下起伏。“操——James，操，操，你好紧。”

 

James尽力一边大口喘气一边挤出一个微笑，然后微笑变成惊叫。他尖叫一声，因为Michael全力向上一顶，深深插了进去。床板摇晃，咯吱咯吱，和“Star Wars”形成完美的背景音乐。

 

“爽吗？”Michael声音沙哑地说。

 

“重一点。”James喘着气说。

 

“什么？”

 

“ _重一点。_ ”

 

Michael冲身向前，双臂抱住James一转身，天地颠倒。他把James压在身下钉在大床上，双手紧得要留下抓痕地握着James的臀部，腰部一耸，深深地插了进去，把James的脑子整个撕了粉碎。他抬手紧紧攥着Michael的肩膀，指甲拧得一定抓出了月牙型的伤痕。

 

床头板咯哒咯哒地撞着墙，床垫里的弹簧也吱吱呀呀地呻吟着。Michael差不多字面意义上地把James操进了床里。James双腿松松地绕在Michael腰上，脚踝交叉压着他似乎永远不打算让Michael离开。

 

“就要射——Michael我要——”

 

“现在不行。”Michael嘶嘶地说。

 

“啊、 _啊_ ——我想要——”

 

“现在不行。”Michael低吼一声弯下腰狠狠地亲上James，说是亲更像咬。James无助地紧紧抓着他，浑身打颤，快感的高潮在他小腹累积地汹涌迫使他要射，尖锐的快意让他无法抵御，他快要控制不住了。

 

“ _求你——_ ”

 

“你可以射了。”

 

就像回答似的James破碎地呻吟一声射了出来。白浊喷到他的胸上，颈间，还有Michael的仔裤上，而他的阴茎甚至没被 _摸到_ 。紧紧绞着他的高热的后穴和看到James听话般地射了出来让Michael也越过了巅峰。他咬住James的颈侧射了出来，射得就像是从他的内核喷发到了表面。他就着顶峰又顶弄几下，直到两个人都倒在床上动弹不得。

 

“基督啊。”James用气音说，当Michael终于送开口。

 

有那么一会儿，空间里只有他们尖锐的喘气声和背景里光剑劈杀的声音。

 

然后Michael把自己的阴茎拔了出来，咕隆一声。他轻轻地把套子褪下，扔到一边，然后回身柔柔地吻住James脖侧被自己咬出来的伤痕，一只手往下摆弄他光裸的大腿，直到James平躺在他下面，两人的腿缠在一起。Michael仔裤粗糙的布料摩擦着他过分敏感的皮肤。

 

“你说……”James停顿一下，舔了舔唇。“你说你……想过、关于这个……”

 

“从我遇到你那天就想。”Michael把脸埋在他脖子里，声音模糊不清。

 

“你……说真的？”

 

“当然。”男人抬头，头发一副性满意足的凌乱样子，他把自己用手肘撑起来的时候有一束掉下来在眼前，“从Schwimmer手下救你那次，就是因为你有那里最漂亮的屁股。”

 

James笑起来。“你还记得？”

 

“我当然记得。”Michael对他微笑。“我还记得你偷了我的夹克。我也记得你不喜欢《饥饿》，还有在你害怕的时候你第一个打电话给我。”

 

James眨着眼，不敢相信地看着他。“你都记得……就是因为我的屁股？”

 

“不。”Michael笑着说，“一开始可能是。但是……”他停了一下，露出一个狡猾的笑容。“我内心的鲨鱼告诉我把你从人群里摘出来吃掉会很美味——你知道的，为了不被鱼叉杀掉。”

 

James又笑起来。

 

“那么……我们是不是……我是说我能不能……能不能认为我们在在一起？因为我不会……啊，”他皱着眉说，“不是经常做这种事。”正确的说法是，他从没做过这种事。

 

“你这么努力地在表述的意思是你希望我们‘在一起’吗？”

 

“我……我觉得是的。”

 

“那我也是。”

 

“很好。”James咧嘴笑。Michael俯身印上一吻表示交易成功。

 

“哦，呃——James？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我真的想要拿回我那件夹克。”

 

-fin-


End file.
